Dan Timbly
Dan Timbly is a Petronas City resident, who lives with his mother Lara Timbly. He is perhaps best known for his dream to become an Element Duel Champion, and that he was a part of a gypsy team The Coherents. Early Life Dan's early life is unknown at the time. It is known that he moved to Petronas in April 2011 with his mother, and that his father left him. In September 2011, Dan Timbly is one of many people who saw Martin Gellenvary's speech about Anne Zallery. Pre-Element Duel World Tournament In late October 2011, Dan was watching Helliar's speech about Element Duel World Tournament. He always wanted to be a champion, but never got a trainer to train with, and he was a kid. One morning, when he had to go to his school, he saw a lady in trouble, and a man who stole the woman's bag. Dan went on a building, and from the top jumped on Wool Factory Kling-Klong. After that, he jumped on a thief who stole lady's bag, and finally, returned the bag. Everything would've been fine, but Dan was seen by a retired Element Duel trainer, called Wada. Wada saw potential in Dan, and asked him if he wanted to train with him. Dan was happy, and decided to train with Wada. Wada brought Dan to Practice Arena, where they met Element Duel fighter Garemu. Dan saw that Garemu hates Wada, but for unknown reasons at the time. Later, Dan went to his school. On his way, he was seen by headmaster Zuro Karleuša, who asked him where he was. Dan told him the truth, but Karleuša didn't believe him. He thought Dan was in Public House or in a Strip Club, so he told that to Lara Timbly. Dan's mother was very sad, and accidentally told her son that she visits Icerman. Dan, who was now angry, went to Practice Arena, where Garemu was training. Garemu told him the truth about trainer Wada, who couldn't battle in Element Duel anymore since he didn't give his last student protective clothes before a fight. Dan was shocked, and decided to visit Wada. When he knocked on Wada's doors, Wada's relative, told him that Wada is currently in Petronas General Hospital, sick and dying. Dan went to the hospital, where Wada told him to win the tournament for him, and to visit Kobrioce LeMuerta and ask him for a good trainer. Dan later went to Main Arena, where he met Kobrioce LeMuerta. Kobrioce didn't give him a trainer. Dan was then sad, and decided to help people. He forgave his mother, and visited Wada once more. In front of his eyes, Wada died. Soon after, Dan is seen entering new Arena, before the tournament, and Garemu gave his permission to see it. Dan said he will one day fight in there. The Coherents In March 2012, Patrik Von Dolph decided to steal Akhmunkaron's tablet from Petronas museum. He wanted to release The Great Goronoth, an ancient beast that would destroy the city. Gypsies in Petronas heard about it, and wanted to make a team that would stop Von Dolph. Dan Timbly became a part of gypsy team, because of his Element Duel skills. In gypsy neighbourhood, Dan met his team partners, Vlado Krklec and Santa Claus, and later James Robinson. Dan's first mission to stop Von Dolph would be to break into Dolph's house, with his team member James Robinson. He searched for some secret documents, but didn't find anything. Later, Dan invited Robinson to come to his house and watch TV, and Robinson accepted. When Robinson was entering the house, he was seen by Franjo Filipović, who later told Helliar that James Robinson returned to the city. When Dan Timbly's mother entered her house, she thought Robinson was looking familar to her, but he told her his name is Mr. Perek. Dan and Robinson later met Krklec and Santa, and returned to gyspy neighbourhood. Dan then thought that the only way to stop Von Dolph would be to find Rose Path object. The Coherents thought that was a good idea, and decided to ask Helliar about it. Dan went to Helliar later that night, in other clothes, and Helliar told him to ask Sašo Šimić about Rose Path, because Šimić found it. Later, Dan heard that his mother was under arrest, because Robinson was seen in her house. He and Krklec then went to Šimić's house, only to hear that object can't be taken from the underground. Both later returned to gypsy neighbourhood, and were disappointed. Dan then met Andrija, leader of a gypsy gang called "Lojzijus", who was responsible for the creation of The Coherents. Later, Krklec was arrested, and Dan and Robinson decided to break into the Police Station. When they broke in, they found both Krklec and Dan's mother, Lara. Soon after, they returned to gypsy neighbourhood, only to hear that Von Dolph started attacking the city on St. Jantol Island. James Robinson, Krklec, Santa and Dan then went to St. Jantol's island. They couldn't get on it the normal way, since there was an electric invisible barrier protecting the island. Dan later said that they should get to the islandMiro Skočimiš from the ground, and he saw a secret underwater entrance of Wololo's Modern Slab House. Santa got in the house first, and was followed by Dan, Robinson and Krklec. Dan, in the basement of the house, met Miro Skočimiš. Soon after, The Coherents went outside, only to face Von Dolph. Von Dolph told Dan that he is the most annoying out of four Coherents, and that he will get rid of him first. Von Dolph wanted to kill Dan with his flying blocks, but Dan was fast and moves, otherwise, he would be dead. Von Dolph then attacked each Coherent alone, and got rid of Krklec, Santa and Robinson. He said he will get rid of Dan with his bare hands, and knocked Dan on the floor. Dan was then unconscious on the floor. He was in his mind, where he saw trainer Wada, and he talked to him. Wada told him to wake up and destroy Von Dolph once and for all. Dan accepted, woke up, and atacked Von Dolph. He knocked Von Dolph, and everything went back to normal. Few days after the battle, The Coherents were invited on Philip Morrison's penthouse party. Dan told everyone that Helliar found him a trainer to train with, and that soon he will start practicing Element Duel. Trivia *Dan obviously thinks about Icerman, because when he met Wada again in his mind, he said that "mind can be a bad place", and he almost said Icerman's name. Appearances The Champion The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary - Part 3 ''(Seen briefly) The Coherents - Part 1 The Coherents - Part 2 The Coherents - Part 3'' Gallery 2012-03-23_16.40.15.png|Dan looking at the block that almost killed him. 2012-03-20 19.39.36.png|Santa Claus Bifsi II. and Timbly. Category:Petronas Characters Category:The Coherents